<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>формула успеха by sadsoulmate</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22492426">формула успеха</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadsoulmate/pseuds/sadsoulmate'>sadsoulmate</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Direction (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Formula One, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 15:48:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>932</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22492426</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadsoulmate/pseuds/sadsoulmate</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Луи  - гонщик  и Лиам - его гоночный инженер.<br/>классика =)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Liam Payne/Louis Tomlinson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Он неожиданно для себя хорошо стартует, и обходит Грожана до того, как тот устраивает завал в первом повороте.<br/>В ушах раздается голос Лиама.<br/>- Отличное начало, а теперь атакуй, атакуй, атакуй!<br/>С восьмого места на стартовой решетке на четвертое после первого круга — действительно отличное начало его первой гонки в Формуле- 1.<br/>После второй волны питстопов он оказывается на втором месте, и у Луи совсем чуть чуть сдают нервы, когда у него ломается кнопка подачи воды, и начинает барахлить керс.<br/>Он знает, что просто финишировать и попасть в очки в первую гонку после года в отстающей команде - большая удача, но он чувствует, что его машина может больше.<br/>- Как я черт побери, должен его обходить, если нихрена не работает?<br/>- Луи, детка, просто береги резину!<br/>Голос его гоночного инженера как всегда спокоен, но Лиам волнуется тоже.</p><p>Он приезжает на подиум.<br/>Его первая гонка, и он на целом втором месте, как будто Рождество наступило раньше срока.<br/>Лиам тискает его, поздравляя, и Луи иррационально уверен, что именно Пэйн привел его к победе.</p><p>***</p><p>И продолжает приезжать вторым. В твиттере уже прозвали его Вторикелло, и это обидно.<br/>Лиам считает, что это не важно.<br/>Лиам утешает его своим непроницаемым спокойствием, и самой очаровательной улыбкой на свете. Только поэтому Луи довольствуется лучшим сексом в жизни и тем, что у него стабильные очки в чемпионате. Он почти вырывается вперед, но у него сход в Индии, и проезд по питлейну в Бразилии, отправивший его вглубь пелетона, поэтому в Эмираты он прилетает не то, что вторым, а четвертым, хотя разница между ним и уже состоявшимися гонщиками — фаворитами чемпионата — всего 6 очков.<br/>Ему просто нужно приехать первым.</p><p>- У тебя отличный темп сейчас, такой же как у Хэмильтона.<br/>- Мне нужно быстрее! Могу я уже не беречь топливо?<br/>- Мы должны рискнуть, - почти кричит Луи.<br/>- Мы посмотрим, что можно сделать, детка.</p><p>Луи обходит соперника прямо на трассе за один поворот до клетчатого флага, и черт побери, он рыдает, когда руководитель команды поздравляет его по радио.<br/>Он бормочет положенные спасибо всем ребятам, и он знает, что потом поблагодарит каждого лично, но сейчас его эмоции выплескиваются через край, поэтому, когда в наушниках снова раздается счастливый голос его инженера, Луи выпаливает: Лиам, бля, я люблю тебя, я люблю тебя! давай поженимся!<br/>Лиам ошарашенно смеется.<br/>- Бритта тебя убьет! И ДАДАДАДА!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Начало сезона - чистая катастрофа. Луи умеет проигрывать, сезон в катэрхеме научил его относиться ко всему отвратительно философски, но у него на носу цифра один, а за 4 гонки он ни разу не добрался до очков. У него не ломается машина, и нельзя все свалить на изменения в техническом регламенте, другая машина ведет себя отлично, просто у Луи все валится из рук, и он раз за разом допускает ошибки.<br/>
В Альберт-парке он превышает скорость на питлейне, и его хлопают по плечу, смеясь. Всем обидно, но у всех бывают неудачные дни, и Луи прощают.<br/>
Но он заваливает Бахрейн и Малайзию, и по паддоку проходит шепоток, который к Канаде даже не пытаются скрывать от Томлинсона.<br/>
Пидорас.<br/>
Луи сжимает кулаки, и продолжает работать. Его сторона гаражей не позволяет себе грязи о нем, но они угрюмы, и Луи чувствует себя дерьмом и из-за этого тоже.<br/>
И все равно он не жалеет о том, что сделал Лиаму предложение. Может и нужно было изменить способ... Но тогда, завоевав это чертово чемпионство, он мог думать только о двух вещах- что нужно довести машину до боксов, и что он любит Лиама.</p><p>Луи наматывает круги на первой практике, пытаясь на 100 процентов сосредоточиться на трассе, но мысли о том, что он сильно сглупил, крикнув тогда на весь мир "выходи за меня" не выходят из головы.</p><p>Он знает, что Пейн его не осуждает. Формула и для него - вся жизнь, и романтичнее предложения сложно придумать.<br/>
Они поженились перед зимними тестами, и пребывали в эйфории вплоть до Австралии, когда спортивный директор отстранил Лиама от работы.<br/>
У Луи новый гоночный инженер, и они не могут найти общий язык. Ник отличный парень, но, кажется, относится к Луи с отстранённым пренебрежением, и Луи не может ему простить, что он заменил Лиама, для которого Формула - вся его жизнь.<br/>
Он остаётся в боксах, сидит в командной футболке на том месте перед экранами, где у других пилотов сидят жены и подружки.<br/>
Томмо бесится, потому что место Пейна - на капитанском мостике.</p><p>Лучше бы он всю жизнь приезжал вторым, лучше бы вообще не вставал на подиум, чем слышал в наушниках Гримшоу вместо Лиама.<br/>
Вечером пятницы Гарри забирает его на пробежку, и, конечно, Лиам к ним присоединяется. Луи ненавидит тренировки, но раньше у его мужа не было времени во время гоночного уикенда, чтобы составить ему компанию. Луи чувствует, что напряжение отпускает его. Они пробегают только круг, когда Гарри поручает Лиаму Луи на оставшиеся 10 километров.</p><p>- приведи его потом ко мне на массаж, окей?<br/>
- я и сам могу его размять, - предлагает Лиам.<br/>
- знаю я ваши размять, а он завтра будет от каждой кочки стонать на уши всей команде.<br/>
У Луи самый отвратительный физио на свете.<br/>
Они смеются так, что приходится сделать передышку.</p><p>Секс на выходные под строжайшим запретом, но они  все равно отсасывают друг другу в субботу в моторхоуме, и пока Луи лежит в послеоргазменной неге, Лиам проводит аутотренинг его животу.</p><p>- ты мой чемпион. Ты заработал звание тяжёлой работой, и ты не позволишь своей карьере развалиться из-за меня.<br/>
- что? - вскидывается возмущённо Луи, - это твоя карьера разваливается из-за того, что я идиот.</p><p>Лиам пропускает замечание мимо ушей.<br/>
- я люблю тебя, - шепчет Лиам. - я на твоей стороне, я с тобой, даже если и не я говорю тебе, что делать. Ты и сам все умеешь, ты лучший, ну же Луи, соберись.<br/>
Луи тянет мужа на себя и целует.<br/>
Он думает, что чем скорее начнёт побеждать, тем скорее голос Лиама снова станет голосом команды. Это хороший стимул.</p><p>Он берет поул.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>